Ultimate: Full Cowling
Initially, Gregg (and still does) had very little control over the power and could only Ultimate at 100% power. While this allowed him to unleash incredibly powerful displays of strength, it came at the cost of gravely injuring his own body. This is because the training Gregg did prior to fully manifesting Ultimate was only the bare minimum needed for using Ultimate without his limbs being blown off. Later, Gregg found a way to minimize the damage to himself by focusing Ultimate’s power into just his fingers. While he still ended up braking his fingers, he was able to strike powerful blows and generate strong air currents. During his battle with Kairo, Gregg discovered that he could use 20% of his full power for a very short time, if the situation was desperate enough. Though, any longer than a brief instant would cause him to damage himself. While in physical contact with Liya, Gregg was temporarily able to use Ultimate at 100% of its full power with no consequences, due to Liya’s reversing ability constantly rewinding all of the damage Gregg was doing to his own body. Full Cowling To compensate for the inability that Gregg’s body not being able to handle Ultimate at its full strength, he developed a way to use 10% (previously 1% which was then improved to 5%) This way, Gregg can avoid injuring himself and disregard the need to turn his power on and off by keeping it flowing through his body. According to Sakira, this technique gives Gregg greater maneuverability, as well as slightly enhanced strength and speed. Gregg’s enhanced mobility allows him to scale terrain and pretty much almost anything with ease, clear large jumps, as well being able to navigate quickly through cluttered areas. Gregg was able to find Sakira and Arragorn in time using this technique to run through the City. Gregg’s mobility even allowed him to outpace Sero during a race, someone whose ability or power also provides great mobility. When Gregg activates Full Cowl, glowing red vein like lines course throughout his body that coincide with the energy flowing through him, and then when it’s fully active, Gregg’s body and eyes start to glow with a red, electric aura. Due to the fact that the power is spread through his body evenly rather than concentrated on a single point, the overall effects are much weaker, leaving him with only slight superhuman traits rather than the explosive power offered by 100%. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Shoot Style To use Shoot Style, Gregg concentrates Full Cowl's effects in his legs rather than his arms for his smash attacks, enabling him to use their naturally greater power to improve his striking strength. Combined with the Iron Soles support items, Gregg can kick through solid titanium and create shock waves from the force of his smash attacks ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Ultimate Full Cowling: 100% During the final battle against Kairo, Gregg unknowingly went over his personal limit because Liya’s ability undid the damage to his body before he ever felt any pain. This allowed Gregg to get a feel for how quickly his body gets rewound by Liya. Full Cowl at 100% dramatically increases all of Gregg’s abilities, granting him strength and speed that rival Arragorn’s and the ability to move through mid-air using wind pressure. At infinite 100%, Gregg completely outmatched Kairo in his final form. He was able to launch Kairo’s gigantic form into the sky with a single kick before beating him down with continuous punches that prevented the villain from healing himself. In this form, Gregg’s hair stands up, giving it a spiky appearance, while it glows a brighter red than normal, and Bright neon red energy flows from his eyes with his electricity being dark red instead of the usual bright red. His skin also adopts a slight reddish hue. ____________________________________________________________________________________________